They Don't Call It Truth Serum For Nothing
by We.Fear.Not.Death
Summary: Skwisgaar and Toki go to LA for a talk show, but end up fighting the whole time. Rated M for slash and language. More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

** Title: They Don't Call It "Truth Serum" For Nothing**

** Author: idunno-bro **

** Summary: Skwisgaar and Toki go to LA for a talk show, but end up fighting the whole time. Other stuff happens too, but I don't want to give it away.**

** Rating: T for slash and language. **

** Warning: I'm not so good at accents, but hey, at least I tried.**

** Characters: Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, and everyone else. Christina Slater is a minor OC and doesn't contribute in the story, other than being the talk show host. Kipper, Toki's cat, is also made up.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Metalocalypse or Dethklok.**

"Toki, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, I ams on a diets! It ams calleds a 'salts waters cleanse'." Toki took a sip from his salt water and scrunched up his face in disgust. He still smiled afterward though. Nathan gave him a blank stare. Toki had been watching a lot of American talk-shows lately, and they've been getting to him.

"You know, you really don't need to diet. Dieting is for fat, desperate jack-offs who have nothing else better to do." Nathan lectured. The guitarist was pretty confused.

"But Nat'ens, this ones s'posed to cleans outs your bodies and make yous into a whole news healthy persons! This ams differents!" Toki replied. He almost sounded whiney, but he meant well.

"You're not listening. Dieting makes you look like an asshole." Toki nodded and looked down, thinking of what he was going to say next.

"So ifs I diets-"

"Just don't fucking diet!" Toki shut his mouth and took a small sip of the salt water. A Klokateer appeared soon after, informing the guys that Charles wanted everyone in the dining room for a meeting- apparently it was important.

xYx

"Thanks for not being late, guys. I know you're all busy with _something_, but this is important." The bored band stared at the manager, desperatly waiting for the subject of the meeting.

"If thisch isch dumb then I'm leaving right now," Murderface got up and attemped to leave, but the manager quickly stopped him, then continued.

"As dumb as you all, ah, think this might be, it _may_ help the band get new fans."

"So whats? We has tons of fans alreadys." Skwisgaar scoffed, not letting the manager finish.

"Yes, right, ah... Where was I? Oh, yes. Chistina Slater wants to have Dethklok on her talk show next week and-" He was cut off by a very excited Toki.

"Christinas Slaters! Oh, wowee! She's the greatest!" The guys stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, isn't that show for housewives and gay men?" Nathan asked. "Last time I checked, housewives and gay men don't like metal."

"Yeah, I refuse to go on 'dat dumb show. It's not metal." Pickles added. Charles gulped, thinking of what he would say next.

"Well, ah, it depends on your opinion of talk shows... Also, you guys don't need to worry about it because we only need two of you to go." Toki was waving his arm in the air excitedly.

"Can I goes!? Please!? I wants to meets her!" Charles nodded.

"Anyone else?" Silence.

"I schay Schwischgaar goesch with him! He can't leave Toki alone for 5 minutesch!" Murderface laughed at Skwisgaar, who was turning red.

"Heys, that ams one times and you saids you'd stops making funs of us abouts- I means, ja, sures." Charles nodded in approval.

"Good, we have the guitarists going on the show. Everyone will love you guys." Toki's smile got even bigger when he heard that.

"Reallys? Eveyones _loves_ us?"

"Yes Toki. You're one of the guitarists in the biggest band in the world. Obviously, everyone's going to love you guys." Nathan put his two cents in, while Charles was waiting anxiously to continue.

"Yes, ah, you leave tomorrow for LA." Nathan stared at the three of them.

"LA?! That's the least metal place in America! Don't let that place get to you, guys." Skwisgaar shook his head.

"I won'ts be affecteds, I'ms nots too sures 'bouts Toki heres." He secretly pointed to Toki, who was mumbling about who he wanted to meet while he was in LA.

"Good, now you guys get some sleep, you've got a big week ahead of you." And just like that, they all left, some to their rooms, some to other places in Mordhaus.

xYx

The next morning, the guys were packing up for their trip. Skwisgaar packed three shirts, three pairs of pants, his toothbrush, his guitar, and a pack of condoms (just in case). Toki packed all the clothes in his closet, his guitar, his GameBoy, a picture of Kipper, his cat, and some candy. Skwisgaar wanted to go check on the younger guitarist to make sure he didn't need any help.

"Toki, that ams way too much stuffs!"

"Nos, nos, it ams fine!"

"Yous only goings to bes there fors a week!"

"It helps to bes prepared!"

"Why dos you needs a picture of yous cat?"

"It ams nice to know he ams still heres."

"You coulds just buys candy when yous there!"

"Wells... This ams candys froms home, it means mores!"

"You don't needs yous GameBoys, yous goings to LA!"

"Wells... uhh..."

Skwisgaar gave him a stern look, until he put everything back except for some of his clothes and his guitar. The young brunette closed his briefcase and smiled.

"Ams readys!" He announced. Skwisgaar smiled back.

"So ams I." They both got their briefcases and guitar cases and went outside of Mordhaus, where Charles and a few Klokateers were waiting outside of the MurderMobile.

"Are you guys sure you have everything?" The guitarists rolled their eyes and agreed as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Byes!"

"Ja, Byes!" They both waved to Ofdensen as they drove away.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please leave reviews. I want to know what you think before I add more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you see **_**italic**_** during the interview, it's just the guys (Nathan, Pickles, Murderface) watching from the haus. It's so there's no confusion c: Enjoy! (it starts getting a little slashy in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry for all the dialogue. Um... this is just one of those stories that just happens to have a lot of speech.)**

Meanwhile, the guys were watching TV, waiting for the commercial with Skwisgaar and Toki to come on.

"Ya'know, I really t'ink 'dis'll go well 'fer Dethklahk." Pickles exclaimed.

"Yeah, We'll get more diverse fans. Charles will be happy, you know?" Nathan added.

"Not like we had diversche fansch before..." Murderface mumbled to himself. The others looked at him "I mean, uh, what? Yeah, more fansch... heheh... yeah." Pickles pointed at the TV.

"Look! It's on!" A cheesy saxaphone tune played as the thin, blone talk-show host danced on the screen.

"Ugh. I hate commercials like this..." Nathan muttered. The woman on the screen started talking about the time of the show, then about the guests.

"You're all in for a treat- Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Toki Wartooth from Dethklok are our next biggests stars on The Christina Slater Show!" she winked into the camera, as photographs of the guitarists appeared. Luckily, the commercial was over imedietly after the announcement.

"Oh, thank God that's finally over!" Nathan stretched and got up, heading toward the kitchen. Pickles followed, while Murderface flipped through the channels until he found a War documentary.

"Maybe 'dis was a bad idea. What if 'dey come back all weird an'... 'starstruck'." Pickles explained to Nathan as he sipped his beer. Nathan shook his head.

"Skwisgaar would never change because of a place or a person. He's too self-centered for that."

"What about Toki? The kid's like a sponge! 'Member 'dat time when he 'discovered' rap music? He drooped his pants an' tried to talk 'street' 'fer a week!

"Ugh, I do remember that. Hopefully, it'll only last a week like last time..."

xyx

Skwisgaar practiced his unplugged guitar, as usual, and Toki looked out the window of their hotel room with a big smile on his face.

"I can'ts believes the only rooms had one beds. Ugh. I'm sleepingks on 'da couch." The blonde complained the whole time, but the brunette loved being away from home.

"Oh, wowee! LA! This place looks so cools! Famous peoples everywheres..." Toki went on and on about how much he loved LA. Skwisgaar sighed.

"Toki, 'dis place ams nots as nice as you thinks it ams. You'll sees. Someones gonna steals you wallet or somethingks, ands you'll sees."

"Says yous!" Toki frowned. " Just because you ams always neg'tives 'bouts everything doesn't means you cans brings me downs all the times." The blonde scoffed and looked away.

"If yous weren't so happys all the damns time I wouldn't haves to be negatives! I means, comes on, life amnest _that _greats." The guitarist crossed his arms as he explained his outlook on life. Toki was getting angry now.

"You hates everythings... Even me. What ifs I hates you, toos?" The two were going back and forth about how much they hated each other until they finally started rolling around on the floor, cursing in their native tongues and pulling each other's hair, until there was a knock on the door. They were both distracted by the knock, and both ran to the door, each of them trying to answer first.

"Come ons! It's prob'lys for mes!" Skwisgaar angily demanded, trying to push Toki off the door.

"You always answers the doors!" Toki whined.

"Damn its, Toki, you idiots, the servants answers it!" The duo kept pushing each other off the door, until Skwisgaar's elbow slid against the doorknob and it opened unexpectedly. It took them a moment to notice, but they stopped fighting and smiled at the stranger in the doorway, trying to act casual.

"Hi, are you guys Swiss-ger and Two-key?" The man asked the guitarists. Skwisgaar sighed.

"Nos. We ams Skwisgaar and Toki. Nots them dumb dildos you speaks ofs." Toki nodded with a smile. The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, there's a limo outside waiting to take you to your interview. Just thought you should know." Skwisgaar waited until the man walked away to close the door and looked back at Toki, who was sitting on the bed.

"You knows, when I saids 'dumb dildos' I was thinkingks of yous." Skwisgaar stated. Toki acted like he didn't even care.

"So? I wills always knows that you ams the dumb dildos, Skwisgaar." The blonde growled at him, but they really had to leave. They both grabbed their guitars and left.

xyx

"Aren't you guys going to, ah, watch Skwisgaar and Toki's interview?" Charles asked the guys a few days later. Nathan crossed his arms.

"No." Charles turned to Pickles and Murderface.

"Are you guys watching it?" Pickles nodded.

"Yup. We're waitin' 'til 12:15 so we c'n skip all 'da bull-crap in 'da beginnin'." Charles felt like that was actually pretty logical. Those types of shows always had some sort of cheesy beginning. Suddenly, a Klokateer walked into the dining room, informing the four of them that it was time for Skwisgaar and Toki's interview. They made their way into the TV room, where the insanely large TV was already tuned into the talk show.

_"Guysch, it'sch schtarting!" Murderface told the guys as they all sat down._

"We have some _very_ special guests on the show today. Let's give a huge welcome to Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Toki Wartooth, the guitarists of Dethklok!" The host announced as the whole crowd went nuts. The duo walked onto the stage, waving at the audience, both holding their guitar cases with big, toothy grins.

_"Ugh, you see those fucking cheesy smiles and how they keep looking at each other? That's how you know they've been fighting." Nathan observed. Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_"Can you just, ah, not comment and just watch? Please?" Nathan rolled his eyes_.

"So, tell me, guys, what's it like to be in an extrememly famous band like Dethklok?" Christina asked. Skwisgaar slouched in his chair and quietly chuckled.

"Wells, you knows, it just seems normals to us. All the foods we cans eats, all the girls we wants, hundreds of rooms in our house... The usuals."

"Maybe _yous _gets all the girls. No one likes me, the f*ckings rhythm guitarists. He doesn'ts even lets me dos the solos! Even _once._" Toki explained. The host's eyes widened when she heard this.

_"He already got the bleeper guy goin'! Good jahb Toki!" Pickles cheered, taking a sip of his beer._

"Toki, can I ask you not to swear? There may be families watching..." The host mumbled, but Toki answered too quickly.

"No, you can nots. I can swears at homes, I can swears heres. Does that answers your questions?" Christina stared at Toki, but Skwisgaar reassured her that he was in a "bad mood" and that it was making him a "moron".

"Ahem... Right... Anyways, Skwisgaar. You're the fastest guitarist in the world, is that right?" He got closer to the host with every question.

"Yes, it ams. It ams froms many hours of practice ands constant playingks, you knows?" He wasn't trying to flirt, but it came natrually to him. Toki sighed.

"I ams the second fastest guitarist. Anyone cares 'bouts thats?" Toki muttered to himself as Christina stopped making small-talk to the blonde and gave some attention to the obviously pissed-off brunette.

"So, Toki. I can see that you're not in a great mood today. Why is that?" She asked. The Norwegian let out a big sigh.

"Oh, nothings ams wrongs wit' mes. Just, this dumbs dildos beings an assh**e. Stealin' da lights, as usuals." He crossed his arms and looked away. Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and pulled his hair behind his ear.

"He ams onlys mad 'cause he ams stucks in his childhoods." He laughed, the camera panning towards him and the host.

_"This isn't going to end well..." Nathan muttered. Charles couldn't watch- He knew exactly what was going to happen next. _

The Swede and the blonde-haired talk show host started talking to each other again. Toki was getting no attention at all, as usual. _He _was the one who wanted to go on the show, _not_ Skwisgaar.

"You knows, I ams frees after the shows, if you wants to... Uh... Meet ups? Or somethingks?" Christina giggled. What could Skwisgaar say, chicks dig the accent.

"You knows if you meets up withs hims he's just goings to f**ks yous and never talks to you agains, rights?" Toki leaned in towards the host and whispered loud enough for the audience to hear clearly. Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes at him.

"Waits you turn, Toki!" He told the Norwegian through his teeth.

"Nots my faults you ams a man-whore..." Toki shrugged. Skwisgaar couldn't take his rudeness anymore.

"Yous askin's fors it nows, you f*ckin's dildos!" They both stood up, growling in each other's faces. Skwisgaar didn't even wait for a reply, he punched Toki in the eye, and they started fighting. Right there on stage. On _Live TV_. The host and the audience were screaming as blood was staining the set's furniture and the fighting duo's punches were echoing throughout the studio.

_"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Murderface yelled at the TV, as if he thought they would hear him. _

_"YES! I knew it! I knew they would fucking fight!" Nathan cheered. Charles sighed and looked down, disappointed in what happened. He made it happen. It was completely his fault. On the show, the two were insulting and swearing at each other in their native languages. Christina Slater ran over to the camera, trying her best to cover the screen._

"We have to go now, for obvious reasons, but tune in next time for the show!" She tried to talk over all the screaming, but it was still hard to understand what she was saying. Eventually, a screen with a bird and a puppy appeared that read "Technical Difficulties!".

_"Ah, Gahd damn it... I wanted 'ta see 'dat!" Pickles plopped back down on the couch and sighed in disappointment. Charles was speechless for a second, trying to think of what to do in the situation. He quietly made his way into his office, leaving the guys excitedly talking about the "brutal" fight._

xYx

"Do you guys have any idea what you've done?" The manager of the broadcasting company called Skwisgaar and Toki down to his office almost imedietly after the fight.

"He ams a dumb dildos. Nots my faults." Skwisgaar explained, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Nos I'ms nots! You ams!" Toki replied. They both sported multiple minor injuries: bloody noses, black eyes, swollen cheeks, bruises. They also had small blood stains all over their clothes. The manager sighed.

"Listen, I just got a call from your manager. Ofdensen, is his name? Anyway, he told me to tell you that if you pull any shit like that again, you'll both lose your careers and never play again." Skwisgaar's eyes widened.

"Oh, fucks! I wanteds to plays on 'da shows! Damn its..." Toki laughed at his realization. The bulky looking man slammed the desk to make them shut up.

"You and your band aren't allowed to appear on my station. Ever." They both nodded and rolled their eyes, groaning. "Leave. Now. Never come back." They both got up and left, limping and ow-ing their way out.

Later, they were halfway into their third drink at the hotel's bar. Skwisgaar was drinking to make the pain go away, and Toki was drinking because... Well, just because he could.

"I'm nots sorrys." Skwisgaar mumbled to Toki. Toki chuckled.

"I don'ts cares. Not likes we cans goes backs and change its." They weren't _as_ mad at each other anymore, but they were still a little ticked off about the fight. They both ordered another round of drinks, and started a new conversation. Soon, they were both extremely drunk and drank most of the bar's liquor selection.

"You... You knows... I lied earliers. You aments a di-dildos. I ams." Skwisgaar wrapped his arm around the Norwegian's neck playfully.

"Nos, nos. I ams a dildos. You just... ums... What?" He replied. The bartender forced them to go back to their room, so they stumbled down the hall, towards the elevator.

"I don't thinks you ams annoying actuallys. You AMS a dick thoughs. Some-Sometimes." Toki hiccuped as they arrived to their room. Skwisgaar plopped down face-first onto the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"This aments my beds!" His muffled voice said. He got up and sat criss-cross on the bed. "Come 'ere's little Toki. Sits next to-to mes." He obnoxiously patted the spot next to him. The young guitarist obeyed, and sat the same way as his Swedish counterpart. The blonde sighed and looked down.

"It ams a tough life out 'deres, Toki. You can't dos everythingks you wants likes they saids we coulds." Toki stared. "Sures, we cans starts a fights on stage or ats homes... But if yous starts a fights on daytimes TVs they forbids you froms doin's it agains." The brunette cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Skwisgaar... What ams... What ams yous talks'in 'bouts?" Skwisgaar looked over and smirked a little bit.

"I haves no fucksings clues! I'm drunks!" He burst out in laugher, as Toki thought about his drunken lecture. Suddenly, Skwisgaar wrapped his arm around Toki's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Ha, Ha! 'das for bein's a dildo alls days!" He laughed.

"Ow! Ow! What's you doin's, Skwis?!" Toki had never experienced a noogie before, and he had no idea what was happening. The blonde didn't stop.

"It's calleds a noogie! 'Ams American!" He laughed as the younger guitarist pushed him off his back, laughing. They both stared at each other with big smiles on their faces. This time they weren't fake.

"You has pretty eyes." Skwisgaar mumbled to Toki.

"You do toos." Toki replied, almost as if he was forced to. Skwisgaar ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. Toki started feeling a bit awkward.

"Wh-what ams you doin's Skwis?" The blonde chuckled quietly and sat closer to Toki.

"I just thinks you ams real pretty tonights. Evens with yous blacks eyes and bruises." Toki started to back away a little.

"Cans you... uh... cans you not dos thats?" Toki's buzz was wearing off, while Skwisgaar's was only getting stronger.

"Cans I sleeps in this beds with yous tonights? Not ins a sexkular way, a friendlys way." Somehow, Toki's intoxicated mind convinced him to agree with the blonde. They got in bed, but the rest of the night was a blank.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Personally, this is my least favorite part, mainly because of the "fight". Um... Leave reviews, please? I would really appreciate it c: Chapter three coming soon c:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dood, when are 'dey comin' back?" Pickles asked Nathan the next morning. Nathan shrugged. Pickles looked at Murderface to see if he had an answer.

"I don't keep track of everyone elsche's schit here!" He answered.

"Murderface, you don't even keep track of _your own_ shit." Nathan replied. Pickles chuckled. Charles appeared in the dining room with a small frown.

"What's _'yer _problem?" Pickles asked, smirking. Charles sighed.

"I'm not too happy about Skwisgaar and Toki. They almost ruined your careers." Nathan stared at him.

"Uh. No they didn't. Remember? We're a _metal band_. We should be known for that kind of shit." Charles looked up as the corners of his mouth twitched; he was probably avoiding a smile.

"You're right, Nathan. I shouldn't be worrying. Anyway, They're coming back tomorrow, if that answers your question, Pickles." Pickles stared as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"How... How did ya know I asked 'dat?"

"I walked in as soon as you asked Nathan."

"Oh, well 'dat makes sense." Charles nodded and left, leaving the guys alone in the dining room, in their original state.

xyx

The sun was shining through the thin drapes, right on the bed in the hotel room. Toki was still half asleep when he felt an arm across his body. A hand rubbed his hard, muscley stomach.

"Morningks..." Skwisgaar whispered in his ear seductively. Toki's eyes flashed open as he realized what had happened. He quickly rolled over, noticing that the blonde was also half asleep. Toki stared while feeling his own body. He found that he wasn't wearing any pants, nor was Skwisgaar. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Toki pushed the blonde's arm off of him and stared at him with his mouth open in shock, trying to speak. It took a moment for the Swede to register what was happening, but when he did, he sprung out of bed, wrapping a blanket around his waist.

"'Da fucks?! Whats?! Whys?!" He screamed. Toki was just as suprised as the Swede.

"What ams you doin's next to mes?! Why ams you naked?!"

"No, why ams YOU naked?!" They were both shocked with about the whole situation. Toki quickly found his pants and started pacing the room, while Skwisgaar sat on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"How drunks were we? Did this reallys happens?" The brunette didn't intend to ask Skwisgaar these questions, but he was saying them so loud that he had to answer.

"Alls I cans remembers is singingks in 'de elevators..." Skwisgaar looked like he was about to cry. Toki looked shocked, like he was frozen. Toki's phone rang quite abruptly, making them both jump a bit. He answered it before he could even look to see who it was.

"H-Hellos?" Toki's trembling voice travelled through the phone and to Charles' ear.

"Hello Toki, this is Charles. How have you liked LA so far?" He asked. Toki sighed.

"It ams nots like I thoughts it woulds bes, actuallys." Although he was still shaky, Charles' voice was very calming to him.

"May I talk to Skwisgaar, please?" Toki gulped and agreed quickly, handing him the phone with a shivering arm.

"He... Hellos... Who ams this? Mr. Managers?" Skwisgaar greeted. His voice was also shaky, which wasn't suprising.

"Did the manager of the broadcasting company talk to you?" Skwisgaar nodded, he forgot he was on the phone.

"Ja. He was beingks a dildo to us. But yeahs, we aments allowed ons thats station evers agains." he replied quite calmly. Charles voice had a soothing effect on the blonde too. Charles sighed and bid them both goodbye. After he hung up, Skwisgaar looked at Toki seriously.

"We can'ts tells the guys. Evers." Toki sat on the bed next to him and stared at the ground.

"You knows how I ams with secrets, Skwisgaar. Sooners or laters they ams goings to finds outs and theys going to thinks we ams gay." The blonde layed back on the bed, covering his face with his hand.

"'Da fucks, Toki. Why ams you so stupids. This ams your fault." He scolded the younger brunette. Toki couldn't believe his ears.

"Skwisgaar! It was your ideas to goes to the bars! It ams your faults!" They started bickering again. They went back and forth about how it was each others fault and how "gay" each of them were.

"Waits! 'Members that times when we accidentally kissed each others?" Skwisgaar asked. Toki looked up, remembering the incident from almost a year ago.

"Yeahs. It wasn't much of an accidents, thoughs." he mumbled back. One night, Skwisgaar and Toki were in the TV room while the other guys were sleeping. They were arguing about who was better at guitar, who was more handsome, who was more famous, stuff like that. Somehow, they got onto the topic of "who was the better kisser". Although they both argued for some time, they decided to see who was better themselves. They kissed each other, quite sentually and more than once. Nathan walked in on them about halfway through the second kiss. He didn't let them notice him, and watched for a while. The next day, the guys were making fun of them and asking who really _was _the better kisser (jokingly, of course). That only lasted a few months.

"Not's my fault you wanteds to sees for yourself that I ams 'da better kissers..." Skwisgaar crossed his arms and smiled. The young brunette blushed. He really _was _a great kisser, or at least that's what he remembered. Toki walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window, seeing the MurderMobile and a few Klokateers in the driveway of the hotel.

"The servants ams heres!" He announced. The blonde's eyes widened as he grabbed all of his clothes and struggled to put them on. They both got their briefcases and guitars and walked down the stairs of the hotel, being greeted by the Klokateers. They walked outside and climbed into the MurderMobile.

xYx

Toki opened a window of the MurderMobile, causing his hair to fly everywhere.

"There ams no times for games rights nows, Toki. You haves to remembers not to acts suspicious." Skwisgaar informed the younger brunette, who turned towards him with a confused stare.

"Me? They don't evens pay attention to mes most of the times, Skwisgaar." Skwisgaar looked down to think.

"Hows abouts _I _don't acts suspicious. That ams fairly easies..." Toki tried not to laugh at the blonde and his quick assumption, but a snort came out. Before they knew it, the MurderMobile already pulled into the absurdly large garage of Mordhaus and the Klokateers were walking them down the long walkway. Pickles and Nathan were waiting outside the door for the Scandinavian duo.

"Hey guys." Nathan greeted, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I wouldn't piss 'aff Charlie. He's in a 'harrible mood 'cuz 'a you guys." Pickles informed the two. Toki and Skwisgaar looked at each other, then back to Pickles.

"What dids we do?" Skwisgaar asked, shrugging.

"You don't remember your little 'scene' on live TV?" Nathan reminded them. Skwisgaar looked around. He almost forgot about the fight.

"Barelys. We actually haves a hard times rememberings what happened last nights, you sees..." Toki was cut short by the blonde blocking his hand against Toki's mouth, trying to make him stop speaking.

"You knows, we hads a _crazy _nights, ja... We should goes insides." They all made their way into Mordhaus, being greeted by at least 4 Klokateers on their way to the dining room for a band meeting that just happened to be scheduled when the duo came back. Charles was sitting at the table, doing some paperwork to keep him from getting bored while he waited for the boys.

"Hey, Ah'fdensen! Look who we found!" Pickles enthusiastically yelled from the other side of the room as the band walked into the dining room, one by one. Charles looked down at his watch and back up at the guys.

"Only five minutes late... Good job." He said to them. He really wanted to mention the fight, but he knew that Skwisgaar and Toki were probably hung over or exhausted to the point that they forgot the whole incident. The brunette was staring at the ground, while the blonde already got his guitar out of it's case and was playing it rapidly, as if he was stressed. Maybe they did remember the fight.

"So, ah... You remember what happened during the interview? Right?" Charles asked them. They both looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, thats? I thoughts everyone ams overs thats." Toki asked inquisitively. Charles shook his head.

"No, Toki. This is a huge thing. Just because you barely remember it doesn't mean everyone else did, too." Charles informed. Toki tilted his head and mumbled to himself, as if he was trying to figure out why that was true.

"I remember it! ..."

"Yes, Pickles, I know _you_ remember, but I asked-"

"No, I wanna tell 'em how it went... Well, Skwisgaar was answerin' 'da lady's questions, but I'm guessing 'dat Toki felt left out or some'tin, so he started back-sassin' the both of 'em. Eventually it came to the point 'dat 'dey were both growling in each o'der's faces about stuff 'dat I couldn't understand, 'den they started fightin'! Rights an' lefts an' blood an' shit breaking..." Pickles reenacted the whole event by himself, making him look quite ridiculous. Toki giggled at the drummer.

"Did we looks like _thats_? Why didn't peoples laughs at us? That ams funny!" He giggled to Charles, who was trying his best to explain the situation without snapping at them all.

"Well... I didn't want to mention this, but, ah, some of our younger fans who were watching the show started play fighting after they seen that. Long story short, one of them fell into a ditch and was unable to be pulled out. Their mother is, ah, sueing us." Silence.

"Can't we just, uh... Give them, like, money or something?" Nathan asked after the awkward silence. Charles let out a huge sigh and covered his face with his hand.

"Nathan, it's not as easy as you think it is. Even if we do, ah, just give them 'money', there's still lots of buisness work to be done. Lots of work that takes months to finish." The manager replied. They all just stared in random parts of the room, when Murderface broke the silence.

"Scho... How wasch LA? Wasch it asch gay asch we told you it wasch gonna be? " Skwisgaar and Toki looked at each other and looked to Murderface.

"Wells... My butt hurts..." Toki replied. Skwisgaars eyes widened as he smacked Toki on the back of the head.

"He saids 'dats 'cause we was walkingks a lots." He covered for Toki.

"... Dood, 'yer ass don't hurt after walkin'." Pickles told them.

"It could though, depending on how far you walked." Nathan added. Pickles nodded and looked at the guitarists as if he wanted to hear more from the trip.

"It was nots _that _funs... We was fightingks 'da whole times, anyways." Skwisgaar told the guys.

"Except for last nights, apparentlys," Toki started. Skwisgaar glared at him and he quickly stopped his story. Pickles eyes widened in realization. The drummer was a lot smarter than his band mates thought he was, even if he acted dumb when he was drunk or high (which was most of the time). He was pretty sure he had a hunch about what the guitarists were trying to keep to themselves. He decided he would ask Toki later, knowing that he could barely keep a secret.

"Well, seeing as how you guys are no help to the situation, I'll let you go." Charles freed the band with an annoyed tone. They all left the dining room and went to their respective rooms.

**A/N: I personally like this chapter. It was fun to write. Anyways, reviews are welcome. Just like all the other chapters. Thanks for reading c: More chapters coming soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a wicked short chapter. It's cute though. Reviews are welcome. More chapters soon.**

**Thank you, everyone who has been giving me reviews :D You guys are the best**

Later that night, Pickles decided to ask Toki about the trip privatly, hoping for some answers. The drummer made his way to the rhythm guitarist's room. Before he knew it he was invited inside by Toki, who was happily playing his GameBoy.

"Hey Toki. I jus' came ta' visit." He greeted with a smile. Toki turned off the GameBoy, placed it under his pillow, and sat up on his bed. He gestured the redhead to sit with him, and he obeyed. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Pickles finally spoke up.

"I knew 'da trip wasn't fun 'fer you. Nothin' can be fun when 'yer in a bad mood 'da whole time." Toki looked down and nodded. "Did ya' have _any_ fun?" Toki sighed and bit his lip nervously before replying.

"Mes and Skwisgaar gots drunk last nights... I guess _that_ could be funs," Pickles nodded and waited for him to continue. "Um... Pickle... Something happened last nights and I'm nots sures if I should tells you." Pickles smiled at the young brunette. He still had a little bit of a shiner, but it was only noticable if you looked for it.

"Ya' know you 'cen tell me any'tin. We had 'dis talk before, Toki." Pickles assured him, rubbing his back a little bit. He could tell that he was nervous. He always got like that when he was bottling something up. It was almost impossible for Toki to bottle up his feelings. He was silent for a bit, probably thinking of the best way to tell the story without sounding like a lunatic.

"... We was drunks last nights, after the fights. Skwisgaar forgaves me for bein's a dildo. So afters we wents backs to our rooms... He was actin' really weirds. Like, flirty. He was flirtings with mes. I tells him to stops but he wouldn'ts. He asked if he coulds sleeps in the beds with mes, and since I was drunks I lets hims, but when we wakes ups... he..." He stopped explaining and stared off. Pickles asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer. He just shook his head and continued.

"We was spoonings, Pickle. We was nakeds too. Does that makes us gays? Ams I gays 'cause of 'dats?" Toki finished his story, and Pickles was trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset the poor guy. Yes, it was true that Skwisgaar and Toki probably had drunken gay sex, but Pickles knew how he felt- it's happened to him multiple times.

"Of course 'naht! It's happened 'ta me before, it just kinda happens, ya'know?" He replied the best he could, but the best he could wasn't enough. Toki was desperatly searching for Deddy Bear, so he could hug it.

"Buts I dids its with a guy! Pickle! That ams gay!" He informed the drummer. Pickles knew what gay meant, but that particular event _wasn't gay_.

"Dood. Toki. Did you like it?"

"I dunnos. I can'ts remembers."

"_It's_ naht gay. _You're_ naht gay. Maybe Skwisgaar is gay, but he _was _drunk, so who knows" Toki slightly smiled and looked up at Pickles, who smiled back at the guitarist."'Ya happy now?" Pickles asked. Toki nodded. "Good. I gotta go now, the guys are gonna suspect where I am... Unless you wanna come with me?"

"Where ams you goings?" Toki tilted his head as he sat up more.

"We're all watchin' TV right now, ya'know, just hangin' out. You don't 'hafta come if you don't want..." He was cut short by Toki grabbing his wrist.

"Can you stays with mes? I don't wants to sees _him_ rights now." Pickles couldn't say no to those ice cold eyes. The drummer decided to stay with him for the night.

"How's Kipper? 'Dats his name, right?" He tried to make small-talk, and succeeded.

"Yes. His names ams Kipper. He ams good. I haven't seens him for a whiles, but cats like to hides." Toki replied. He was hugging Deddy Bear with a tight grip, which was normal for him, but Pickles knew the reason why he was hugging it so tight this time.

"Oh... 'Dat's cool. I had a cat when I was little. Her name was Munchkin. She was real tiny," Toki smiled at him. He loved cats. Anything fuzzy, for that matter, but everyone knew that about the guitarist. "But she was stolen. I 'dunno what happened to 'er, actually. My bro'der told me 'dat he sold 'er to his frien' 'fer drug money. I still don' believe him, 'dough." Toki giggled a little bit at his story.

"...Pickle...?" Toki quietly asked, looking at the ground.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You nots gonna tells the guys, rights?"

"Dood, no way! Why would I do 'dat to you?" Pickles wasn't suprised. If Toki had told anyone else, everyone in Mordhaus would know about it within a day or two. He was obviously still upset about the incident. "Toki. Stahp. You're _naht gay._ I know you t'ink you are, but you're _naht._ No one will know about 'dis, 'kay?" Toki nodded again, looking at the floor. They spent the rest of the night talking about various subjects until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Toki awoke the next morning, he found that Pickles had already left the room. Confused, he decided that he would also leave and look for the guys. He finally found them after about 10 minutes of searching; they were in the kitchen, hanging around the kitchen table, talking quietly and laughing.

"Oh, Toki's here!" Nathan exclaimed, as if the young guitarist wasn't even in the room. "Hey, dude... Uh... We were just... Um..." Suddenly, Murderface burst into laughter.

"We were talkin' about your trip! You kissched Schkwischgaar again, you queer!" Toki's jaw dropped. He seen Skwisgaar, who's face was red in embarassment. He was sinking into his chair and fingering his guitar at a rapid speed.

"Yeah, Skwisgaar told us everything last night. When you weren't around." Nathan laughed. Toki felt like crying. How could Skwisgaar do this to him? He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Um, Skwisgaar? Can I talks to you privatlys?" He finally spoke up. The Swede looked up with a suprised look on his face. He opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, but he never did. Toki grabbed his arm and pulled him outside of the kitchen when he finally made his way over to the rhythm guitarist.

"Why dids you tell thems?" He asked quietly.

"Wells... We was drunks last nights, and they wanteds to knows abouts our trips... They don'ts calls it 'truth serums' for nothingks, you knows!" He laughed to himself, but Toki was furious.

"You saids you would tells no ones!"

"Don't worries, little Tokis, I only tolds them thats we kissed. They wills never suspects anythingks." He calmly explained, crossing his arms.

"Kissing ams just as bads as havings sex! To thems, at least." Skwisgaar made a _pfft _sound as they both walked back into the kitchen; this time, Pickles was present.

"Welcome back, love birdsch," Murderface laughed. Nathan punched him in the shoulder to get him to shut up, making him whine.

"I'm sahrry, Toki. I didn' know 'dey knew ah'lready." Pickles apologized. When he first entered the room, he acted like he knew nothing about Skwisgaar and Toki. Of course, when he heard the others talking about it, he acted normal again.

"You told Pickle?!" Skwisgaar shouted at the young Norwegian.

"I actually _trusts _Pickle." He answered matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. Nathan and Murderface shouted "Hey!" in unison. He replied by sticking his tongue out at the both of them.

"But you saids you woulds be quiets abouts 'da whole thingks," Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes to Toki.

"Now you knows how I feels!" He replied with an angry tone. They continued arguing, making a pretty amusing show for the rest of the guys. Soon, they both slipped into their native tongue; that's when they guys knew it was getting serious. Little did they know, they were arguing about what _really_ happened that fateful night.

"/s/ Well, at least they don't know about what we actually did. Can you at least be grateful for that? /s/"

"/n/ Sure, I'm fine with that part, but we're going to be made fun of for the next few months! Doesn't that make any difference to you? /n/"

"/s/ Toki, you and your childish worries, they probably won't make fun of us. If they do, then you just have to ignore them. /s/"

"/n/ You know what? I'm fine with this. Let them know about it. I don't care. /n/"

"/s/ Good! /s/"

They both turned back to the guys, with neutral expressions. The others were confused. A minute ago, they were arguing at full volume, and now they're perfectly fine? Must've been something to do with the other language.

"So, um," Nathan started.

"You guys good, now?" Pickles finished. They both nodded. After they both sat down, there was a moment of silence, until Skwisgaar spoke up.

"To bes honest, I thoughts Christina Slater was a totals bitch." He admitted.

"She looked like ones, toos!" Toki added. Everyone was silent for a moment; actually, it was more like a few minutes, until Murderface broke it.

"Ha! You guysch kissed!"

"SHUTS UP!" The Scandinavian duo cried in unison.

**A/N: That's it! That's the whole story! I hoped you liked it c: I know, it's a bad ending, but at least I tried. I'm absolutley **_**terrible**_** at endings. I could keep this going on and on if I really wanted to. Thanks for reading c: Leave reviews, please? **


End file.
